The Secrets behind Andrew's Ancestors and the Floating Island
by Parent12D
Summary: As a result of being overcome with boredom, Janna decides to visit Andrew on his floating island in his home dimension. Upon doing so, she ends up learning from the Knuman some interesting facts such as his heritage, the Knuman tribe, the incident that happened 300 years ago and much more, while gaining more of a perspective on the treasure hunter. Minor Jandrew fluff included.


**Okay, readers. I know it has been a while, but I have come up with another story for this series.**

**Now this story will be stylized differently from the previous SVTFOE stories. While the ticket craver story focused on Marco and the previous story focused on Star and StarFan13, this story will focus more on the OC Andrew and take place on his floating island. With the addition of Janna showing up, some truth and mystery behind the island and the Knuman race gets brought into light by Andrew, which will end up meshing in with the Mewni history that happened canon wise. This is to spice things up and add on to the series. **

**Aside from that, there will be some minor fluff between Andrew and Janna (which I'll give the name **_**Jandrew**_**). Aside from that, it's just them chilling out on Andrew's floating island and Janna gains another perspective of Andrew. Even if this doesn't seem like your kind of story, I'd recommend giving it a shot anyway. **

**Anyway, there isn't much more to say for this one-shot for now, so I'm just going to begin the story here. I hope you like this and I hope you'll enjoy the story, everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: Aside from Andrew and the truth behind his heritage and island, all the rights to SVTFOE belong to Daron Nefcy and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

**ON A FLOATING ISLAND IN ANOTHER DIMENSION:**

It was a nice and beautiful day on a floating island, which was in another dimension separate from Mewni and Earth. Life was thriving and there was no rain in sight. In the jungle part of the island, while the mermaids were shown swimming peacefully in the lakes, the sole official resident of the island was residing near the Ruler Gemstone. The resident was known as Andrew Tresor and was the last remaining Knuman of his kind. On a day like today, the treasure hunter was spending it doing what he does best; guarding the Ruler Gemstone.

Truth be told, he still guarded the powerfully magic gemstone since it kept the island afloat. But lately, he's been taking breaks and leaving the island to spend time with his friends; whether it was on Mewni, or in Echo Creek. It had been 2 months since he has been on his last 'official' adventure with Star and Marco. It was during the fiasco with Metal Star posing as Ludo and lured in Team Star and three other teams to accomplish its plan. Fortunately, she was put to a stop and there haven't been any disruptions of the sort since. Now, this didn't mean Andrew stopped spending time with his pals, because he still did stuff with them, whether it was that rock concert he attended with Marco or when he helped Star with trying to get Marco and Jackie back to normal.

Aside from them, his mind also shifted gears to one other particular person he had contact with; Janna Ordonia. Oh yes, that girl has done a number on him, such as when she pranked him on his island to show her affection for him, or when she lured him to her house just to give him a hickey. Now he's also been having some conflicting feelings for her popping up into his head every now and then. Were these legitimate feelings? Was he gaining a crush on Janna? What if Janna ended up liking him back in response?

_For goodness sake, why do I keep getting these strange feelings for Janna? Every so often, she pops up into my head and I start feeling all fuzzy inside. _Andrew sneered in his thoughts. _What is the meaning of this? Am I starting to have a thing for Janna? Have her pranks and hickey won my affection, resulting in me wanting to pay her back in return? Do I…w-want her as my __**lover**__? Gah, I can't believe I'm thinking about such a thought…_

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Andrew stretched out and kicked back while enjoying the day without the thoughts of Janna or anything else that could happen get to him.

Unbeknownst to him, a portal was heard being cut open in the distance; just a few feet away from where Andrew was relaxing. Andrew remained oblivious to it while a figure emerged from the portal and jumped onto the ground near some shrubbery. The portal closed up afterwards as the person was revealed to be Janna. Wearing her normal attire, she had gotten herself together and peeked from beyond the shrubbery she was hiding in. Upon setting her sight on Andrew did she let out a quiet gasp and saw him with the Ruler Gemstone. She smirked. She wasn't into the Ruler Gemstone this time. She was interested in the treasure hunter guarding it. Her thoughts on the Knuman had changed over time since she first met him as a stubborn guardian. It was evident that she grew feelings for him and she had shown her affection for him multiple times with the pranks she's pulled and the notes of affection she left for him.

Believe it or not, her feelings for the treasure hunter started as early as when he saved her from that fall back on the Space Colony GOD 7 months. Now Janna wasn't into mushy stuff since she hates contributing to gender stereotypes, but there was something about Andrew that put her…in a good mood. This led to her pranking him so she could show her affection and keep up with her tomboyish personality. But it was that one comment that Andrew made to her 7 months ago along with the response she gave afterwards that confirmed that she had feelings for him.

_"I know this might be a tough time for you, but…if you really need someone to talk to, you can come to me to talk it out."_

_"Wow…do you really mean that?"_

_"I'm absolutely __**positive **__Janna."_

_Whoa, all this time, I've been facing some conflicting feelings for this treasure hunter. _The Filipino thought. _But he's pretty hot; not to mention cute with how he acts when I pranked him in hiding within those 5 months. I really like that guy, and I express my feelings by messing with him. I know that Andrew is a tough nut to crack, but he is a noble young man, from saving me from that fall 7 months ago, to leading me into softening up a little while keeping up my reputation. _

All of this was known when she wrote those notes that said 'Love, Janna your favorite troublemaker' and had 'XOXO' at the end. Since then, she's occasionally dropped by onto the island to give Andrew a visit, mostly in hiding without him knowing.

Today, for instance, Janna had grown bored on Earth, since there was nothing to do there. She could have gone to Mewni, but this island came to her and was a better decision for her to go with.

_Oh, this is going to be fun. I'm going to go up to him from behind, quietly and cover his eyes without him knowing, and ask him 'guess who'._ She smirked devilishly at the thought. _I can imagine the look on his face when he finds out it's me. He's going to __**love**__ it. _

Adjusting her beanie, she quietly tiptoed through the shrubbery, with the hope that she'll give Andrew the surprise of a lifetime.

Meanwhile, Andrew was kicking back and enjoying the nice breeze while closing his eyes. This didn't last long though, for no sooner than a few seconds did he hear someone sneaking through the shrubs. He heard the sounds of footsteps on the shrubbery as they made a slight brushing noise. This ended up alerting him as he shot open his eyes and looked around to see who was there.

"Alright, who is there," the treasure hunter demanded. "Show yourself!"

Janna, who was still sneaking in hidden sight, didn't stop and kept up with her plan. But it was all for naught since Andrew ended up piecing it together and realizing who it was, considering all the previous times that someone paid a visit to him on the island.

_Janna. _The thought ran as clear as day, as he was going to stop this before it started.

"Alright _Janna_, I know you are in the shrubbery," Andrew hollered. "So get out of there and reconsider pranking me while you're ahead."

The jig was up. Janna let out a groan as he was onto her scheme. She walked out of the shrubs and revealed herself to Andrew.

"Aw man, how did you know it was me," she asked, almost in a whining tone.

"Huh, I don't know," he cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe it has something to do with all the times that you've spent pranking me on the island in hiding that granted me a sixth sense; informing me every time you decided to show up."

"You're no fun dude," she pouted at Andrew's explanation.

Andrew rolled his eyes upon receiving that comment. He then proceeded to ask her.

"In any case, what are you doing on my island Janna," he stood up and assumed his position. "If you think you're going to make off with my Ruler Gemstone again, you have another thing coming."

Janna gained a shocked expression upon that accusation. Though it wasn't a surprise, considering that they first met as a result of her taking his Ruler Gemstone.

"Whoa, hold on there a second man," Janna raised her hands up nonchalantly. "I'm not even interested in your Ruler Gemstone. I was just getting bored on Earth and I needed something to do today."

She then got up close to the treasure hunter.

"And what better way to spend it than give my favorite handsome treasure hunter a visit, hmm?"

Andrew was flustered as Janna was gazing into his soul. He pushed her back and shook his head.

"Okay, but why me," he fired away.

"Because I _can_," she shot back.

"Well, what about Nebula? Why don't you hang out with her?"

"If you must know, Nebula has gone missing and I haven't seen her in 2 months. She's been very distant with me and everyone else since she's still trying to find the truth to her past." Janna answered in a saddened tone.

"And what about Upsilon," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he's going through some major conflicts too," she stated. "That probably has something to do with Ludo."

"Well that figures," Andrew huffed.

"Besides, I want to hang out with you, because you're wicked cool and radical. Not to mention fun to tease a little." She grinned at her last comment.

Andrew was heard grumbling under his breath before he sat back down right in front of the Ruler Gemstone. Janna then proceeded to plop down right next to him and took out her phone. She started to use it before she placed her feet right onto Andrew's lap. This got the Knuman to wince in surprise.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" He questioned.

"Chilling, what does it look like," she retorted while shrugging.

"Janna, I'm not so sure about this," he sighed. "This isn't what I had in mind at all. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, okay," she sounded indifferent. "That's fine. Perhaps you'd prefer it if I unleash multiple pranks on you instead."

"Ugh, alright, alright," he groaned while rubbing his head. "You can hang out with me for a bit, on account that you have to keep your feet off my lap."

"That's okay too," Janna took his hat off and got up close to his face. "Would you rather have me kiss you on the mouth?"

Andrew's face went bright red when she asked that. Snatching his hat back from her, she took several breathes to make sure he doesn't stutter.

"Very well, you can do whatever you want," Andrew gave in, putting his hat back into place. "Just as long as you don't prank me, or do that other thing you just mention…"

_My god, he couldn't even say 'kissing'. _Janna was shocked by this. _Andrew is such a dork and yet it makes hanging out with him worth it. _

"It's a deal," Janna affirmed. In spite of her wants, she took her feet off of Andrew's lap. Instead, she decided on scooting close to him before stretching her feet out forward. Andrew sighed as he then stretched out his feet too as the two of them were shown chilling out…

* * *

Time had essentially passed for the two and they were shown relaxing side by side on a day like today. It remained mostly tranquil between them with the occasional yawn and gasp every now and then. However, something else was on Janna's mind. While she did know bits and pieces about Andrew, such as the fact that he guards the Ruler Gemstone and that he's a treasure hunter, she had to wonder about the truth behind the Knuman's eventual near extinction, the floating island, the Ruler Gemstone, and why he has to guard it, among some other hidden secrets. There was a lot about him that she doesn't know about, and she was inclined to finding out for herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Janna cleared her throat and got his attention.

"Hey, Andrew," she started.

"Yes, what's up," he gave her a bored look.

"I've grown very curious about you, and I have to ask you about how your species got to near extinction, as well as the truth behind this island, the Ruler Gemstone, and some other secrets about you that I don't know about. I mean, I already know about how you're a treasure hunter and how you guard the Ruler Gemstone, but there is more about you that I'd like to know."

Andrew seemed a bit perplexed by this sudden comment. He didn't expect anyone, let alone Janna, to ask him about his heritage. Janna was the last person he'd expect to want to know about his heritage, island, gemstone, etc. He wasn't sure if this was out of flattery or pity or whatever, but she seems genuine enough to know a bit more about him. So why leave her hanging?

Taking a deep breath, he decided to face the nightmare loving girl.

"Alright, so you want to learn something about my race, my island and the secrets that revolve around it and the Ruler Gemstone?" Andrew crossed his arms and looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, but no need to rush," Janna yawned. "We've got all-day Andrew, so feel free to take your time."

"Very well, I am willing to share some interesting facts with you." He obliged.

Janna nodded and waited patiently for him to begin. Whereas Andrew was searching in his mind for something that he can use to start them off.

_Okay then, where should I start with this explanation? Hmm, maybe the name of the island will do… _Andrew came up with a great way to start the discussion with her.

"Alright, I'll start with revealing the name of the island," he revealed to her. "The name of this island is called _Holy Island_."

"Holy Island," Janna quizzed.

"That's right. That's the name of this floating island."

Janna looked puzzled for a second. Something else came to her mind; did Star and Marco know anything about the name of the island? Considering that they were two good friends of his, she would think they knew.

"Wow," she slowly spoke. "Does Star and Marco know about the name of the island?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, I had recently told them a couple of weeks ago," said Andrew.

Janna was surprised. Who would have thought it would be called 'Holy Island'. Truth be told, Janna didn't care much about Christianity. She was more into the occult and supernatural. Still, this reveal was just remarkable.

"Whew, that is kinda impressive," she let out a low whistle. "I guess that explains the wings on your back."

"Really," he got up and showed his wings to her.

"Yeah, those wings have an angelic vibe to it."

"Funny you should mention that, I've had grown these wings when I was 14 or 15," Andrew rubbed his chin. "It was when I entered a phase that is known as 'Knuberty'."

"Knuberty," now Janna was puzzled. "Is that _anything_ like 'Mewberty'?"

"Kinda, except for the fact that I didn't transform into a freaky purple butterfly," Andrew exclaimed. "Instead, I got surrounded by a ray of white light. Temporarily, I had transformed into a divine angelic being with yellow bright eyes, huge wings and my body was encased in white."

"How do you remember this?"

"It kinda stuck with me after the phase came and passed," Andrew rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay."

"Anyway, the Knuman species had demonstrated numerous angelic traits and they are also capable of using ice."

"Well that would explain the cold shoulder you delivered to me 7 months ago," Janna teased.

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Andrew sighed.

"Anyhow, that does sound fascinating," Janna said. "It would be cooler if you had devil traits or were a demon, but it's all cool either way."

"Uh, thanks…I guess," Andrew said awkwardly before moving forward. "Anyway, locations are abundant here on the island. Aside from this jungle that contains lakes that harbor mermaids in them, there is an underground water labyrinth, an ancient garden for harvesting crops, an icy mountain with frigid temperatures, an ancient temple, a mushroom invested forest, a desert with pyramids, a volcano, and a palace where I once kept the Ruler Gemstone held in."

"Seriously?" now this she had to see for herself.

"Yes. Come on, I'll show you for yourself," Andrew grabbed Janna, put her on his back and took to the air. He then stopped when he got a good view of the island high up. "There, now take a look for yourself."

Janna scrunched her eyes and saw the places for herself. They were there, just like Andrew said. Yet for some reason, they looked oddly familiar to her.

"Alright, I can see them from this height," Janna hollered.

"I figured," Andrew smirked before heading back down to land where the Ruler Gemstone was. "So, that's what the places look like from far up. If you want to see them up close, you'll have to visit them for yourself…another time."

"Right," Janna jumped off. "I've seen the mushroom invested forest before. As for the other places, some of them remind me of those drabby boring places shown in Ancient Rome, Aztec, and Egypt."

"How did you know about those?"

"Marco," she deadpanned.

"Yeah," Andrew rolled his eyes. "Besides that, the Knuman species had thrived and cherished themselves on this island for generations. The appearance of this island came as a result of all the countless eons and decades of treasure hunting they did, by visiting palaces and temples in other dimensions. In other words, the treasure they found was used as a budget to construct the temples and palaces on the island like they are currently."

"They must have had hieroglyphics on this island for you to cross-examine and study to learn about your heritage huh," Janna smirked in anticipation.

"Indeed," Andrew nodded proudly. "It's how I'm caught up to date with knowing what occurred with the Knuman species."

"Nice," she then decided to bring up the Ruler Gemstone. "So the Ruler Gemstone holds huge importance to this island, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Aside from what I told you 7 months ago, regarding neutralizing the energy of the Miracle Gemstones, the Ruler Gemstone also contains magic energy of the sort that keeps the island air-born and floating. If anything were to happen to it, well…the island will go crashing down into the ocean."

"Wow."

"Not only that, but the Ruler Gemstone was created eons ago by the Magic High Commission," Andrew revealed. "The Knuman viewed the Ruler Gemstone as a powerful ancient relic that has become a sacred architect to the race as a whole."

"I guess that's why you take guarding the Ruler Gemstone seriously," Janna rubbed her chin in amusement.

"Precisely," he said, crossing his arms.

Janna was rather impressed. He knew quite a bit about temples and palaces. She often wished that he could help her study for all of the history tests and quizzes that she found to be drab and lame. It would have been worth having someone like his expertises guide her in the right direction.

Then something else came to her mind. Andrew was the last living member of the Knuman race right? So what happened to the rest of the Knuman race that made up his species? She heard the rumor that they were being brought to extinction, but she had no clue how it was brought upon. It was about time some light shine on the truth.

"Hey Andrew, you say you're the last remaining Knuman, right," she asked, resulting in the treasure hunter to nod. "Well, how did the Knuman species go to the brink of extinction?"

This was another topic that needed to be covered since she brought it up. So he sighed and took a deep breath.

"It results from the tragic incident that had occurred 300 years ago, according to the hieroglyphics that I found on the island." He responded.

"What was the _incident_?" Janna found herself asking.

"Take a seat. This is going to be a long story," Andrew instructed as the nightmare loving Filipino did as she was told. "Now, let me start by asking you this: have you heard about the Mewman/Monster hybrid known as Meteora?"

Janna certainly heard of that name, mainly from Star.

"Sure, I've heard of her. Only because Star told me about it," Janna shrugged. "She told me about how Meteora rampaged through the Butterfly Kingdom on Mewni and destroyed the castle 11 months ago."

"Exactly my point," he nodded. "Well here's the thing; Meteora was the offspring to Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, and Globgor the Prince of Darkness. Because Eclipsa was a Mewman and Globgor was a monster, Meteora ended up being a hybrid of Mewman and monster."

Janna had a look of amusement as Andrew continued.

"You see, Eclipsa's original husband was known as King Sabastacan, of the Spider Bites. The problem here was that Sabastacan was bigoted about monsters and upon finding out that Meteora had some monster genes in her, he was appalled. He did not approve of the thought of there being a Mewman/monster hybrid claiming the throne to Butterfly Castle. As such, he made a pact with a Knuman tribe that consisted solely of male Knuman, to make sure Meteora never has the possibility of becoming queen, in exchange for treasure for their services. Driven by the greed and need for treasure, the Knuman clan accepted the offer," Andrew couldn't help but cringe a bit. "Eventually, they ended up getting Meteora in the possession of St. Olga; a robot who gives the baby a new name, known as Heinous. While this lead to Meteora's tragic childhood and adulthood, Sabastacan and the Knuman had replaced Meteora with another baby unrelated to the Butterfly family. Her replacement was known as Festivia."

Andrew had to pause so Janna could absorb this information. He then gave more shocking information.

"Shortly after that, the Knuman tribe worked with the Magic High Commission in the conspiracy regarding Eclipsa and the identity of Meteora, so it could never be revealed. The truth was kept a secret and the Butterfly family tree was painted with lies for generations until it finally came to surface."

"Alright, that sounds quite shocking," Janna had to admit. "But what does that have to do with the Knuman race being brought to _near _extinction?"

"I was getting to that," the treasure hunter responded to her impatience. After having Meteora taken away and with Eclipsa tapping into dark magic, Globgor went on a rampage through the Spider Bites village, in which the same Knuman tribe resided to defend them from the monster. In spite of this, the village was already being demolished and had fallen to the massacre. Now, this is where things get interesting."

"Well don't leave me hanging, dude," Janna looked interested. "What happened next?"

"Well, this particular Knuman tribe was driven by greed, in case it wasn't already obvious," Andrew explained. "This drove them to do a lot of horrible stuff for treasure, going as far as killing several monsters that were the same species as Globgor. It gets worse; Sabastican encouraged their savaged behavior against the monsters they were slaughtering."

"Whoa, sounds like this Knuman tribe was very savage," Janna's eyes twinkled when she said that.

"They were, and because of their actions, Globgor was already distasteful of this tribe as it is. All he needed was for them to stand in his way," he continued. "With the extra boost, Globgor ended up killing the Knuman tribe with no trouble at all. Once he killed off the tribe, he proceeds to swallow Sabastican up whole and devoured him for his troubles. After the massacre including the elimination of the Knuman tribe and King Sabastican, Globgor ended up getting crystallized by Rhombulus. Speaking of which, around that same time, Eclipsa was also crystallized for tapping into dark magic, and for being in a relationship with a monster."

"Holy mackerel, that sounds intense dude," Janna gaped. "So how did the death of the Knuman tribe lead to their near extinction?"

"It essentially works like a chain reaction, or in your case, a set of standing domino. Once one Knuman tribe falls, the rest of the race slowly falls with it," Andrew elaborated. "What I'm saying is that after this incident, the Knuman race started to decline significantly. Over the years, the population on Holy Island decreased rapidly. Eventually, when it came to my birth, my parents ended up dying right after I was born. They were dead before I could even see them for myself, and the rest of the Knuman race was already wiped out as it was. All of this was a lost cause, and I've been the last remaining Knuman ever since."

"Wow. That's really…_deep_ Andrew…" Janna uttered slowly once he finished.

"It sure is Janna," Andrew replied. "And despite the tragedy, I never let the incident get to me."

"Goes to show how thick-skinned you are, treasure hunter," Janna grinned. "You are wicked cool with how brave and strong you are."

"When you put it that way, I am," Andrew smiled with flattery. "Over the years I have grown, I've always lived in isolation on this island with nothing but my clothes, the Ruler Gemstone, and the hat on my head."

Andrew tilts his hat to emphasize his point.

"You know, that reminds me, how did you get that hat anyway?" Janna was curious.

"Dunno for sure," Andrew quirked. "This hat was left behind by the time I got to see everything in front of me. It was the only thing that my parents left behind, possibly as an heirloom. But I can't say for sure."

"Okay. That makes sense, but you said you have visited palaces and temples before, right?"

"That I have, though I only explored ones that were abandoned or deserted for eons in other dimensions," Andrew spoke modestly. "Otherwise, my life has been on this island, guarding the Ruler Gemstone. Also, for the longest time, I've never interacted with anyone off of this island, and I feared that trespassers would make their way here, and as such, I set up a whole line of traps that covered the whole island for the longest time."

"You booby-trapped the whole island," Janna laughed. "Wow, you gotta be kidding me!"

"I kid you not Janna. If you were on this island years ago, you would have seen the traps for yourself."

"But why did you stop with booby-trapping the island," she asked. "You could have used them on _me_ when I was trying to swipe your Ruler Gemstone."

"Well Janna, it happened over a year ago, when Ludo had invaded the island and tricked me into thinking that Star and Marco were the bad guys trespassing my island, and were planning to steal the Ruler Gemstone," he confessed. "Yes, the two of them scurried through the island and dealt with all the traps I laid out, all while I was trolling them on their quest and chuckling at their misfortunes. Unfortunately, after finding out Ludo was stealing the gemstone and tricked me, and we got the gemstone back, I had decided to loosen up on the traps. As such, I dismantled them and I felt that I no longer needed for them. And to answer your question, I was thinking of using them on you, but I was just so laidback at that point, that I decided not to bother."

"Well, it would have been funny if you did use them on me," Janna chuckled. "I had no idea that you had such a mischievous side to your personality, and how you were willing to mess with Star and Marco when they were scurrying through your island."

"That was before I truly got to know the both of them for myself, and before I became good friends wit-" Andrew tried to defend his actions, but he then cut himself off when he noticed something with Janna.

She had a devilish smirk forming. And that always meant trouble. It was clear what she was thinking and it didn't take a genius for Andrew to know who she was comparing him to.

"Wait a minute Janna, I know that look," Andrew was suspicious. "Are you thinking that I'm a lot like…?"

"…me?" Janna finished for him with false innocence and pointing to herself. "Where would you get such an idea that I was comparing you to little ol' me? I was never thinking about that."

"Knock it off! I know your lying," Andrew insisted.

"Oh I'm just messing with ya Andy," Janna cackled while punching his shoulder. "Had I known about this sooner, I would have gone as far recruiting you and having the two of us mess with people together, just you and me; two delinquents and partners in crime."

Andrew gulped upon hearing that statement. But Janna wasn't quite finished yet.

"Even though Star is the mayor of my detention, just the thought of you setting traps up for her and Marco definitely intrigues me. That being said, the two of us would make a great team," she placed her right arm on Andrew's back and got close to him. "After all, you and I could share some magic together and make an _excellent __**pair."**_

Andrew was starting to sweat at this as he found his voice.

"You know, from what I've known about you, I always thought that you had feelings for Marco instead."

"I did," she spoke nonchalantly. "But after he got together with Jackie, it was no longer a fair game for me. At first, I told him that he knows who to call when he gets divorced from Jackie, but after seeing how happy they were together, I decided to let him go, while teasing him every now and then. After all, Jackie is my close friend, and I am happy. For her and for Marco being together, and besides…Marco isn't the only one I can tease, mess with and share my feelings with."

She got up close to his face while growling like a cat, a grin emerging on her face again. Andrew could tell that she was having some dirty thoughts, and they were clearly about him.

"W-Wow Janna," he stuttered. "I had no idea how dirty your mind is."

"It's _more_ than just dirty," she flirted. "If we work as a team, we could end up _producing _our own human/Knuman hybrid _together_."

Now Andrew was entirely red in the face, in addition to the sweat that was coming down his forehead. She was implying that they make out and reproduce a hybrid of a human and a Knuman.

"Jeez, I don't know if that's possible," Andrew inquired.

"Eh, there's a first time for everything," she shrugs. "Besides, I want to do you a favor and make sure that you aren't the last living member of the Knuman race."  
"Wow…goodness…uh…t-thanks for that," Andrew stuttered awkwardly. "I guess… It just can't happen too soon."

"Wow, you're a killjoy, but if you insist," Janna snickered. "Just remember, I'll be ready when you are."

"Sure." Andrew groaned at Janna's teasing.

Andrew then thought it over. Janna wasn't that much of a bad person underneath. Besides, Andrew has loosened up over time, and Janna was one to egg him on. Maybe a partnership with the nightmare loving girl wouldn't be a bad idea after all. Plus, the experience of it all could end up resolving these conflicting feelings he has for her.

Andrew then cleared his throat and gave his decision.

"Alright Janna, I'm willing to make a compromise with you," he started. "I'll be more than happy to have the two of us work as a team to mess with people with pranks and such."

Janna's eyes lit with mischief upon hearing that when Andrew stopped her.

"Hear me out," he huffed. "The people we'll mess with are going to be those that deserve karmic retribution. We're not going to mess with innocent people who haven't done anything wrong."

"Sure, I guess," Janna smirked. "It would be less fun doing stuff to innocent suckers anyway."

"And also, as a team, we have to make it a team effort," he added. "Meaning we're both going to share the equality of having fun, am I understood?"

"Certainly," Janna chuckled. "We could give some saps a Dutch oven…or we can do _that_ to each other."

"I guess," Andrew coughed.

"Well you've got yourself a deal dude," Janna was eager. "You've gotten me intrigued by your plan."

"Sure I have," the treasure hunter sounded proud. "Anyway, if I have to be honest, I have to say that you are a pretty cool girl who is into the occult and stuff, even though we got off to a rocky start."

"You really _think_ so," Janna looked at him thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh, and for what it's worth," Andrew cleared his throat. "I'm…uh…I'm glad that I've gotten to know you Janna, and I would love to know more about you."

In a swift movement, Janna grabs ahold of Andrew's chest and pulls him in towards her. He was about to ask her what she was doing but wasn't able to when she plants her lips right onto his lips. Eye growing wide from bewilderment, Andrew tried to push away, but she had his lips locked with her lips.

"J-Janna, what are you doing?" He uttered through the kiss.

"Kissing you," Janna muffled. "You should have seen this coming as a result of giving me that compliment."

"Gah, I don't know about this," he was freaking out. "This isn't really what I expected, and to be frank, I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Janna deadpanned through the kiss.

Surrendering to the temptation, Andrew gave in to her request and returned the kiss in full force. This was the first time Andrew has ever kissed anybody, so this was a new experience for him. Needless to say, this was good, with their lips locked together and it was seemingly full of passionate. Naturally, both of them were enjoying it, based on the look of awe and righteousness on their faces.

* * *

After several minutes, both of them separated their lips and continued to look at each other with awe, while panting for a few minutes. After staring at each other for what seemed like a century, Janna was the first to speak.

"Yeah, that kiss was pretty cool, but don't let that kiss go to your head," Janna ended up warning him.

"I could say the same about you," Andrew countered.

"Haha, you're definitely speaking my language," she ended up smacking his butt playfully, getting him to wince. "And that's a very good reason why you are a keeper."

"I can see that," he retorted while rubbing his butt.

"Anyway, remember when you said to me that if I want to see the whole island, I'd have to explore it for myself," she asked, leading the treasure hunter to nod. "Well I was thinking that maybe it'd be fun if you could give me an exploration of the places I haven't been to yet, and you could carry me on your back while soaring through the air."

"Holy mackerel…" Andrew croaked while his cheeks flushed a light pink. "I would have to think about that one. After all, it wouldn't hurt for the two of us to work as a team."

"That's what I like to hear, _Andy_," she laughed before blowing a raspberry in his ear. Andrew returned a raspberry to her while wiping out his ear with his finger. Janna responded with a nonchalant shrug before pulling out some gum from her skirt pocket.

"Here, you want some gum," she offered a piece to Andrew.

Andrew wasn't sure about this at first, seeing that this might be some prank gum that she wanted to show her affection with. Upon seeing the sincere look in her eyes, he could tell this was no trick.

"Eh, what the heck," Andrew took a piece and unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth. Janna did the same thing as they were now chewing some gum together.

"Alright Janna, what do you want to do now," he asked while blowing a bubble with his gum.

"I don't know about you dude," she popped the bubble she made with her gum. "But I'm thinking about heading back to Earth."

While Andrew had a look of contempt, Janna took out her dimensional scissors and was prepared to leave. But not before turning to the treasure hunter one last time.

"Would you like to accompany me back to Earth and, oh you know; hang out with me there?"

Andrew seemed quite ecstatic about that, seeing that he should give the Ruler Gemstone a break and that it wouldn't be a bad idea for them to hang out some more.

"I think that's a good idea. It's about time I give the Ruler Gemstone a break," Andrew gestured towards the Ruler Gemstone. "After all, I seriously doubt anyone else would come and steal it."

"Glad to see you've come aboard Andrew," Janna was thrilled by how he accepted her invitation.

As Andrew walks over beside Janna, she then remembers something about Andrew that she wants to bring up.

"Oh, before we go, I have to ask; did you reveal one time that you were interested in rock music," she queried.

"That would be correct," Andrew nodded.

"Well I happen to know this metal group known as _Black Sabbath_," Janna smirked. "I have their songs on my phone, and they have some dark and dreary songs. They have occult lyrics, and they are _wicked _cool."

"Oh yes, I've heard of them," Andrew commented.

"I think it'd be cool if we listen to them together; just you and me," she said. "So what do you say?"

"I say that that sounds awesome," he was all for it. "They do rock."

"They certainly do," she cut open a portal leading back to Earth. "Now come on. Let's get going Andy."

"I'm way ahead of you Janna," Andrew smirked.

It was then both of them entered the portal, walking side by side. As the portal closed up with them in it, it was clear that a special companionship between Andrew and Janna had emerged, and this could resolve all of Andrew's developing feels for the nightmare loving Filipino as well. Janna, in return, was more than willing to allow such a connection between them flourish and thrive. Janna had learned more about Andrew's heritage, and Andrew was looking forward to learning more about Janna as well. Once a bitter rivalry over the Ruler Gemstone almost being stolen, this slowly turned into a passionate companionship, where they were both in the same league with each other. There was no doubt about it. This was truly the beginning of something amazing for Andrew and Janna, as their relationship was looking beautiful ahead for them…

* * *

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE END OF THIS ONESHOT! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SOMETHING DIFFERENT!**

**NOW AS I SAID IN THE BEGINNING, PARTS OF THE KNUMAN SPECIES ENDED UP FLOWING INTO THE ACTUAL MEWNI HISTORY; SPECIFICALLY WITH THE KNUMAN TRIBE! I DON'T THINK I DID TOO MUCH DAMAGE TO THE TIMELINE!**

**AS FAR AS ANDREW HAVING SOME ANGELIC TRAITS THAT ARE TYPICAL WITH THE ONCE THRIVING KNUMAN SPECIES, I WANTED TO DO THIS SO THERE COULD BE A CHARACTER THAT COULD HAVE ANGELIC TRAITS, WHICH SERVE AS A COUNTER TO HOW THE LIKES OF TOM AND HIS SPECIES HAVE DEMONIC AND SATANIC TRAITS. THIS SERVES AS A FOIL OF SOME KIND. I HOPE THIS MAKES SENSE!**

**LASTLY, I HAD WANTED TO DO THIS PAIRING FOR A WHILE, BUT I PUT IT ON HOLD SO THAT BOTH CHARACTERS COULD DEVELOP STEADILY THROUGH THE FIRST TWO STORIES I'VE DONE FOR THE STORY! SO HERE YOU GO!**

**ANYHOW, I AM NOT SURE IF I WANT TO DO ANOTHER STORY FOR THIS SERIES OR DO ONE FOR A DIFFERENT SERIES OR WHAT, BUT I'LL TRY TO FIND TIME TO THINK OF ANOTHER STORY! UNTIL THAT DOES HAPPEN, I DO HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN!**

**FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE THIS ONE-SHOT A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**OTHERWISE, I'VE GOT NOTHING ELSE TO SAY HERE! SO UNTIL THE NEXT TIME COMES FOR ME TO POST ANOTHER NEW STORY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT ALL OF YOU CAN TUNE IN AGAIN! THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**


End file.
